User blog:Horizons are Limited/My Redemption (School Essay :D)
I leaned against the now singed oak bark panting, trying to regain the air I had lost so quickly. I barely got away with my life, now I have to deal with this? I sighed. Luck was just not on my side. I finally regained my breath and stared at the tarnished blade I now carried. It used to be silver in color, now it was stained in crimson blood. I stared at it with disgust, both at myself and the weapon. I finally sat down and stabbed the sword through the ground. ''I just comitted familicide... and for what reason? Just to get away with my own life... ''I felt the hot tears streaming down my face and I let them go. I deserved to die for what I did, and I wished I did. I heard the steady crunch of the leaves and I grabbed my sword and held it at the ready. When the figure emerged, I nearly cut his head off. He immediately put his hands up in an unthreating manner and backed up. "Whoa now... I'm not gonna hurt ya," he said calmly, but the way he held himself said the exact opposite. "What do you want...?" I asked cooly, leaving all emotion out. I was just trying to scare him and it worked. "I'm... I'm only here to help you... so if you could put your blade away... that'd be great," he pointed hesitantly at my blade. I did it, but I kept my hand on the handle, just in case he wanted to pull something on me. I had time to look at him. His brown overcoat, and all black clothes, disturbed me slightly. He didn't seem like a good guy, but acted like it. ''Is he trying to pull one over on me? ''I wondered to myself. My guard immediately escalated and I gripped the handle of my sword. "Hey... Calm down... I'm not gonna hurt ya," he repeated. I raised an eyebrow and loosened my grip. "You never answered my question..." I looked at him with contempt. He laughed slightly and rubbed the back of his head. "Well... I got orders to bring you back to... a friend's place..." he said and I immediately snapped. I threw him against a nearby tree and held the sword to his neck. "I ain't going nowhere," I hissed. He shrugged, now unaffected by my unsaid threat. "Too bad. I got orders, and if you're not going peacefully..." he stabbed something into my ribcage and I winced in pain. I looked at where he had stabbed me and expected a pool of blood. Nothing. There was nothing. I felt my heart pound faster and faster. "What the hell... did you do to me...?" I managed. He shrugged. "It's called a sedative. It calms you down somewhat," he watched me fall to my knees. "Don't worry, it's so I can get you there safely. Well, me too," he sighed somewhat and leaned on the tree, patiently awaiting my eventual collapse. My vision blurred and swirled at the same time and I collapsed to the ground, unable to feel the ground beneath me. I woke up in a jail cell, and I freaked out. I was caught by the police, and I was now going to go to jail. Then, the man strolled into the room, hands buried in two of the pockets of the overcoat. "Am I going to get the death sentence...?" I asked meekly. He shook his head. "No... you're wanted by the boss..." he answered. He opened up the cell door and led me out through a confusing maze of darkened, dreary halls. We eventually reached a lit up room, with light pouring from the crack of the door. It was kind of like the principal's office, that room. A place that you didn't want to visit. A young man, no more of sixteen years of age, sat in a black leather chair far bigger than him. His eyes were an icy shade of gray, with concern dancing across them every now and again. He sighed and waved with his hand. The man who led me in left the room and locked the door behind him. ''Great, I'm locked up yet again. ''I thought bitterly. He motioned towards a wooden chair, which I took gratefully. I hated standing. He blinked a couple of times and finally sighed. "You've caused a lot of calamity in the ranks of the government... so we've taken you here... sad thing is... you ain't leaving." Category:Blog posts Category:Other